Skylights are windows fashioned of transparent plastic or glass disposed in the roof of buildings through which light may enter into a room beneath the skylight. In order to strengthen the skylight and to help water and snow run away from the skylight, the plastic or glass is curved in a bubble shape, that is, the skylight window is usually curved outwardly in a convex shape. The interior surface of the skylight is corresponding concave.
The interior surface of skylight windows, just like other windows in a building, often become layered with dust, grime, grease and the like, which often needs to be removed so as to admit more light into the room and to permit a better view through the skylight window. One may clean the interior surface of skylight window by mounting a ladder and using towels, sponges, and similar devices to remove the dirt. Obviously, this cleaning procedure is laborious and perilous. Alternatively, the skylight window may be cleaned by manipulation of a cleaning device mounted on the end of a long, extended pole or handle. The cleaning device requires a certain degree of rigidity in order to provide a scrubbing action against the interior surface of the skylight window and also needs to be a deformable in order to adapt to the contours of the skylight window.
The present invention provides a safe, effective device for cleaning dirt from the interior surface of a skylight window, although the device may be safely and effectively used for cleaning other surfaces too.